Together Again
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Set some years later. The timeline is during Dino Thunder maybe between episodes 5 and 6. Kimberly discovers that Tommy is the new Black Power Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Together Again

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Tommy and Kimberly

Summary: Set some years later. The timeline is during Dino Thunder (maybe between episodes 5 and 6). Kimberly discovers that Tommy is the new Black Ranger.

Author Note: sequel to "Tell Me"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: T

Part One

After a tiring day, Dr. Thomas Oliver entered his home. He carried two shopping bags in his arms. The bags were full of black clothing.

The man sighed.

He walked to his living room dropping his bags onto the floor beside the love seat. He collapsed on the cushions and relaxed his body.

He just couldn't't believe his luck. Yesterday, he was an ordinary high school science teacher prone to run into occasional danger, today he was a Power Ranger, again.

He thought he gave up on doing the saving the world thing when he passed on his Turbo Power to TJ Johnson. Then, he and I know he would have other former red rangers and the new red ranger at the time had to have the mission on the moon to sop the last of the machine empire. He thought his Ranger days were over then, but now, here he was, a Power Ranger. The new Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

Black: he was the only Ranger whose color kept on changing. Every other ranger who had to switch color only had to do it once. Not him, he had had a color change three times and he was the longest running Power Ranger. He was green at first. Rita's evil Green Ranger before his friends broke the spell. Then, because of Rita's Green Candle and later Lord Zedd's crystal, he lost his Green Ranger Power.

Next, he was the White Ranger. Zordon and Alpha had decided to create a new Ranger and he was chosen. They made him the White Tiger and he was the strongest Ranger at that time. He remained White even after he and his team lost their powers and gained ones.

Red came next. At first, he was the Red Zeo Ranger and then the Red Turbo Ranger. He remembered struggling with who he was. He had lost his girlfriend, was shrunk twice and all this happened before he entered college.

Now, he was the Black Ranger and older than his teammates. Heck, he was their teacher. It was going to be awkward and straining. He had to take orders from his student when they were out on the field.

Dr. Oliver groaned. His life had not been easy. He hoped that once Mesogog, the new villain, was defeated he could finally leave his Ranger days completely.

A loud knocking at his door jolted Tommy from his thoughts. He wondered who would visit him out here, in the middle of no where.

He stood and hurried to the door. The person sound impatient.

"I'm coming, he shouted and opened the door to see his very pissed off girlfriend.

"Kimberly?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"You," Kimberly said pushing her way trough the door.

Tommy backed up knowing he was in trouble for something.

"What about me," he asked cautiously.

Kimberly grabbed the edge of the door and slammed the slab of wood shut.

"You went and got yourself kidnapped," she said behind clinched teeth. "Again."

Still backing up, the science teacher held up his hands in a sign of surrender. The last thing he wanted to do was provoke his girlfriend.

"I don't think I had a choice," he argued gently.

"No, you didn't," Kim said. "But did you have to become a Ranger again?"

Tommy's backed up until the heels of his boots hit the bottom step of the staircase.

"Actually, I had no choice in that either," he tried to explain.

Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to rest on one leg.

"Really," she said.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

He couldn't believe his long term girlfriend was angry. She knew and understood that being a Ranger was important. But something baffled him. How did she know he was the new Ranger? There were no newscasters nearby and he hand just gained the power that day.

"Wait, how did you know I'm a Power Ranger again," Tommy asked.

"One guess," the woman answered.

"Hayley," Tommy groaned.

"Yup," Kim said. "And before you get into her having no right telling me, I'm going to say she did."

She paused and unfolded her arms.

"Tommy, I love you and if something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'll do."

"I know, Kim," Tommy sighed. "But this is something I have to do."

"No, you don't," Kim argued. "You can give the power to someone else. Just for once, take the less dangerous road. "By gosh, you have the worst luck than any other Ran—"

Kim's argument was cut off by Tommy's lips on hers. He needed to calm her down and kissing her was the best way he could think of.

Kimberly moaned into the kiss. She could feel her anger dissipate and be replaced by a burning passion. It had been too long since they last made love. Half a year, to be exact. And this was something the both needed.

Tommy gently pulled away. He gazed into Kim's brown eyes. He saw the passion and the love she held for him. Without a word, he began to tug her arm and lead her up the stairs to his bedroom, but Kim wouldn't move.

"Beautiful,' he questioned.

Kim shook her head and began to pull him in the opposite direction. Curious, Tommy followed her lead as she guided him to the living room. He chuckled as they both settled on the sofa.

"Bedroom too far," he asked.

"Yeah," Kimberly said with a grin.

She shifted and moved to straddle his lap.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Tommy returned.

"Good," Kim said with a wicked smile. "Now, no more talking"

She attacked his mouth with her own thrusting her tongue paste his lips to tango with his.

Moments later, Kim and Tommy were breathing harshly. Tommy ran his hands up and down Kim's back and Kim traced patterns on his chest.

"I missed that," Tommy said.

"You would," Kim said, smiling up at him.

"You started it," he argued.

"Actually, you kissed me first," Kimberly told him.

"I did," Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Kim said with a giggle. "I thought you got rid of Mr. Forgetful in college."

"I thought I did too," he admitted. "I guess you just bring him out of me. You bring a lot out of me."

Kim stared up at him when his voice softened from joking to loving.

"Like what," she asked.

"Like the me I used to be before you left," he answered. "That teenage boy who only wanted to impress the girl he liked. The boy who wanted to always be the knight in shinning armor. I feel a weight lifted off of my heart and shoulder every time I'm with you."

"Oh, Tommy," Kimberly said and covered her mouth her hand.

Tears had formed in her eyes.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you more that anything," Tommy said. "That's why I want you to go home to Angel Grove, where you would be safe until Mesogog is defeated."

"But," Kim began to argue.

"No buts, beautiful," Tommy said. "Just go home and when the enemy is defeated I'll call you back. Then we will be able to talk about out future."

Kimberly nodded before reaching up and kissing him.

"I'll go," she said. "But, I want you to promise me that won't go into battle unless you're absolutely needed. I don't want to lose you."

Tommy understood. He didn't want to lose her either. He had big plans from their future and the last thing he wanted was to end up dead.

"I promise," he said. "I'll stay out of battle as often as the team can afford."

He kissed her again.

END

* * *

AN: There will be a sequel. It's going to be the final one for this series. 


End file.
